El cuento de la princesa Gardevoir
by SilentDrago
Summary: La princesa Gardevoir ama en secreto a sir Gallade, el comandante de la guardia real; pero cuando una amenaza aparece en el reino, la relación entre ellos adquiere nuevos ribetes.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, esta es la primera historia que creo para esta sección. Desde hace algún tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto, y qué mejor que con una de las parejas más populares de Pokémon, Gallade y Gardevoir. No los distraigo más, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

**El cuento de la princesa Gardevoir**

El reino de Pokémelot era la envidia del mundo Pokémon. No solo era una nación vibrante con mucho crecimiento y potencial escondido, sino que además el gobierno hacía bien las cosas, algo no muy común. En el trono, estaba el rey Gallade, un monarca poderoso y respetado, que había luchado en una infinidad de batallas y siempre salía victorioso. Su esposa, la reina Gardevoir, también era muy apreciada y alabada por su elegancia; pero la integrante más querida de la familia real era, sin duda alguna, la princesa Gardevoir. Su coloración inusual llamaba mucho la atención, y su amabilidad y bondad encantaban a varios Pokémon que se consideraban sus admiradores, inclusos con unos cuantos fantasiosos que esperaban conocerla y ganarse su corazón.

El punto era que ella ya le había entregado su corazón a alguien más.

Sir Gallade era el guerrero más valiente del ejército real, siendo el comandante de las tropas por su habilidad. Desde el primer momento, la princesa se sintió atraída por su gallardía, por lo que muchas veces procuraba quedarse a solas con él intentando captar su atención. Sir Gallade siempre le mostró cortesía, pero no parecía tener un interés por ella más allá del respeto, cosa que no era del agrado de su alteza.

El punto clave estaba en ese "no parecía". La verdad era muy diferente.

El comandante estaba muy enamorado de la princesa, pero no se consideraba digno de ella, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen y enfocarse en sus deberes marciales, aun cuando se daba cuenta de las obvias señales. Mientras no se mostrara como alguien lo suficientemente valioso, no pensaba aceptar los sentimientos de la princesa; ese era su modo de pensar.

Con lo próspero que era Pokémelot, eran pocos los problemas que sus ciudadanos experimentaban. Por lo mismo, que un día llegara la noticia de un gigantesco Salamence rondando por los alrededores espantó a más de alguno. Se decía que el Pokémon Dragón estaba imbuido de una extraña energía y que su tamaño realmente era colosal, capaz de aplastar a varios Pokémon a la vez con una sola de sus patas. Enterado el rey Gallade de la situación, se dispuso a tomar medidas.

―Que venga la élite real inmediatamente.

Sir Gallade, sir Escavalier y sir Sirfetch'd arribaron a la sala del trono, arrodillándose frente al rey.

―Aquí estamos, su Majestad.

―Señores, como ustedes saben, una amenaza se cierne sobre nuestro reino. Un Salamence gigante está arrasando con todo, poniendo en peligro la estabilidad nacional y a los ciudadanos. No podemos perder más tiempo. Siendo ustedes nuestros guerreros más poderosos, deberán ir al campo de batalla y enfrentarse a esa amenaza.

―¡Sí, señor! ―exclamaron los tres caballeros al unísono.

Tras unas palabras más del monarca, cada uno de ellos se dispuso a alistarse para partir a la batalla. En su habitación, sir Gallade comenzó a pensar en lo que se vendría. Intuía que su lucha contra el Salamence gigante sería sumamente complicada, y tenía que mentalizarse desde ese momento.

―¿Se puede?

La princesa Gardevoir, enterada de los hechos, asomó su cabeza para hablar con sir Gallade.

―¡Alteza! ―exclamó él con sorpresa.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Eh, sí, sí, adelante.

La elegancia de la princesa embobó al caballero, quien aun así intentó mantener la compostura.

―Supe que irá a enfrentar al Salamence.

―Así es. Son órdenes de su padre.

Gardevoir se llevó una mano al pecho.

―Sir Gallade, no dudo de su valor ni de su fuerza, pero temo que la amenaza en esta ocasión pueda ser algo que no sea capaz de manejar.

―La muerte siempre está presente en misiones como esta, su Alteza, pero es algo que los caballeros hemos asumido. Sabemos muy bien que la seguridad del reino reposa en nuestros hombros, y estamos más que felices de arriesgar la vida por nuestros ciudadanos.

―Aun así… ¿cree que haya algo más que solo arriesgar la vida por otros?

―Si he de ser honesto, sí creo que hay más; pero soy un caballero primero que todo, y como tal, no puedo descuidar mi deber.

La tristeza e inquietud de la princesa podía palparse. A sir Gallade no le gustó verla así, mas no podía perder más tiempo: tenía cosas que hacer.

―Ahora debo retirarme, su Alteza. Con permiso.

―¡Espere, sir Gallade!... Hay algo… que quiero decirle desde hace tiempo. ¿Puede escucharme?

―… Adelante.

―Sir Gallade…, lo que quiero revelar es algo muy importante. Siento que si no lo cuento ahora, podría ser demasiado tarde. La verdad es que yo…

La princesa se llevó las manos al pecho.

―… Yo deseo…

Sir Gallade comenzó a intuir por la reacción de ella hacia dónde iría la conversación; no podía sentirse más feliz. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, él prefirió que la princesa guardara silencio de momento.

―Su Alteza, por favor no lo diga. Creo entender qué quiere decirme… y yo también tengo cosas que decir al respecto ―Hizo una pausa algo larga―. Es solo que… no puedo distraerme ahora; debo enfocarme al cien por ciento en mi misión. Ojalá me comprenda.

El lenguaje de sir Gallade, tanto el corporal como el implícito, le dio a entender a la princesa que el comandante compartía sus sentimientos. Los latidos de su corazón no tardaron en hacerse oír.

―Si logro volver, podremos conversar con más calma. Al menos, eso espero.

―Júrelo ―dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho.

Él se sorprendió por aquella reacción.

―… Lo juro, su Alteza.

Gardevoir, entonces, le extendió una especie de collar. Una extraña piedra lo adornaba.

―¿Y esto?

―Es un tesoro de la familia real. Dicen que le da un poder increíble a su portador bajo ciertas circunstancias. Quisiera que se lo llevara a su misión; podría serle de utilidad.

Sir Gallade lo tomó con delicadeza y se lo colocó en el cuello. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió; no sabía si era por la piedra, por sus sentimientos por la princesa o por ambos.

―Yo también tengo mi propia piedra ―dijo la princesa sacando otro collar―. Es como la hermana de la que le di. A ella le pido su protección.

Sir Gallade, tras ver a la princesa poniéndose tímida, sonrió. Ya podía confirmar las sospechas que tenía desde hacía tiempo, y esperaba poder hablar al respecto una vez que la misión terminara.

―Su Alteza, es momento de retirarme. Muchas gracias por la piedra.

―Aquí lo esperaré.

Antes de marcharse, el comandante se arrodilló ante la princesa.

―Le prometo en este lugar que pase lo que pase, le haré saber de mí.

Sir Gallade tomó una de las manos de Gardevoir y le besó el dorso como una señal de lealtad. Tras eso, se levantó y dejó la habitación.

―Vuelva pronto…, mi amado sir Gallade ―dijo la princesa para sí misma.

* * *

Que el Salamence gigante sería una amenaza seria era bien sabido por las tropas, pero no se esperaban algo como lo que encontraron: una bestia descomunal envuelta en una energía roja y con ataques tan poderosos que eran capaces de arrasar con todo a su paso; lo dicho sobre él se había quedado corto. Muchos de los soldados se hallaban gravemente heridos, incluso algunos ya habían caído, y ni las bayas ni las pociones parecían ser suficientes.

Sir Gallade había luchado con valor frente al Salamence, pero su desempeño no había sido mejor que el de sus compañeros; su Psicocorte apenas había logrado rasgar las escamas del dragón, y parecía que no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

―Señor…, es… demasiado para… nosotros… ―comentó sir Escavalier.

La sola idea de morir en aquel lugar, sin haber podido confesar sus sentimientos por la princesa de manera adecuada, sin sentirse digno de ella, no le agradaba a Gallade; pero fue justamente el recordar a Gardevoir lo que lo hizo tomar una decisión; todavía le quedaba un último recurso y planeaba usarlo en ese momento.

―_Su Alteza… Princesa… Gardevoir…_

Sir Gallade tocó el collar que le colgaba del cuello. La piedra que tenía engastada comenzó a brillar al instante, con su brillo envolviendo al comandante.

―¡Señor…! ―exclamó Sir Sirfetch'd.

En cuanto el resplandor se esfumó, se pudo ver que la apariencia de sir Gallade había cambiado: una especie de capa colgaba sobre sus hombros y las cuchillas de sus brazos eran más grandes. Él mismo sentía que su poder había aumentado, y estaba listo para usarlo contra el Salamence.

―_Princesa…, esto va por usted_ ―pensó antes de lanzarse a la batalla nuevamente.

* * *

―_Por favor, por favor…_

Había llegado la noche. Todavía no había noticias de la tropa y la princesa Gardevoir miraba el cielo aferrada al collar que tenía. La intriga la inquietaba, y lo único que deseaba era tener noticias de su amado.

El sonido de una trompeta la puso en alerta: sabía que aquella era la señal de los guardias de palacio cuando las tropas regresaban de una campaña exitosa. Sin poder esperar más, la princesa bajó por la escalera y llegó a la entrada del castillo. Pudo ver a muchos de los soldados, a sir Escavalier y a sir Sirfetch'd, todos heridos pero aún enteros. Sin embargo, había una ausencia muy importante.

―Disculpen… ¿dónde está sir Gallade?

Las tropas intercambiaron miradas. Sus semblantes no eran alegres, y eso fue algo que la princesa notó.

―¿Dónde está Sir Gallade? ―repitió ella.

Sir Sirfetch'd la miró y meneó la cabeza; esa fue suficiente respuesta.

* * *

La princesa Gardevoir estaba inconsolable. Saber que ya no volvería a ver a su amado Sir Gallade le destrozó el corazón. Presa de la tristeza, sujetó con fuerza el collar y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, casi como esperando que las estrellas le dijeran si el comandante estaba ahí arriba.

―Sir Gallade… ―murmuró.

―Princesa…

Gardevoir no lo podía creer. La voz de su amado se escuchaba claramente a pesar de que este ya no estaba presente. Fue entonces que, en medio de las estrellas que fulguraban en el cielo negro, pudo distinguir una silueta familiar.

―¡Sir Gallade…!

―Princesa, antes de irme le prometí que le haría saber de mí. Es verdad que lo que ambos queríamos no pudo darse, pero eso no significa que no cuidaré de usted. Sigo siendo un guerrero orgulloso, y mi deber es proteger a los míos, a los que quiero… y a quien más quiero es a usted, mi hermosa Gardevoir.

―¡Pero!... Pero…, usted…

―La verdad es… que no quería revelarle mis sentimientos hasta considerarme digno de usted. Siempre se habló de mis triunfos y de mi valor, pero jamás me sentí satisfecho con eso… Nunca me consideré digno de tales elogios, mucho menos de captar la atención de su Alteza…

―¡Usted siempre fue alguien digno! ―lo interrumpió ella―. ¡Doy fe de eso!

Se produjo un breve silencio.

―Gracias por tenerme tanta consideración, su Alteza.

―… Eso es solo lo que pienso.

―De haberlo sabido, podría haberme confesado antes.

Se sentía en la atmósfera el peso de lo que nunca se dijo.

―Déjeme compensar mi error de alguna forma ―Hizo un alto―. Es cierto que físicamente ya no estaré, pero siempre me tendrá cerca. Hasta el último momento la tuve cerca a usted. Debo agradecerle por la piedra; sin ella, nunca hubiésemos triunfado.

Gardevoir trataba de contener las lágrimas.

―No llore. Ambos sabíamos que esta era una posibilidad.

―Lo sé, pero… no significa que no duela.

Una suave brisa acarició la mejilla de Gardevoir, para sorpresa de esta.

―Recuerde, siempre estaré a su lado, mi princesa. La protegeré desde donde esté.

La voz dejó de escucharse de repente, dejando a Gardevoir desconsolada.

―¡Regrese!... ¡Regrese por favor!... ¡Regrese, sir Gallade!... ―gritó en vano dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

* * *

―¿Han visto a la princesa en el último tiempo?

―Sí, ya no actúa como siempre.

―¿Tendrá algo que ver con la muerte de sir Gallade?

Poco quedaba de la anteriormente alegre princesa Gardevoir. Tras la partida de sir Gallade, se había convertido en una Pokémon taciturna y triste, y como símbolo de luto, llevaba siempre consigo el collar con la piedra engastada; pero lo más llamativo de todo era su nuevo aspecto: atrás había quedado el color brillante de antes, dándole paso a un rígido negro que ya nunca desaparecería.

―Sir Gallade…

Lo único que le quedaba a la princesa era esperar el paso del tiempo. Mientras tanto, sus días transcurrían mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana, con la esperanza de volver a ver la silueta de su amado en el firmamento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Como pudieron ver, hay cosas que se modificaron respecto a lo que se ve habitualmente en Pokémon, como las megaevoluciones. Por cierto, desde el principio pensé en meter a un Salamence gigante, y entonces apareció lo del Dinamax (eso para que vean por cuánto tiempo he querido escribir esto).**

**Si nos guiamos por la tabla de tipos, obviamente Gardevoir sería mejor para luchar contra un Pokémon dragón, pero para este fic quería un aire más medieval, de ahí que Gallade tomara el papel de caballero.**

**Lo último: la base para todo esto surgió de un fanart que vi hace tiempo.**

**¿Volveré a escribir para esta sección? No lo sé. Si alguna vez me vuelven a ver, no se extrañen si regreso con algo yuri (es mi especialidad en cuanto a fics).**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
